


Preemptive Problem Solving

by Xyliandra



Series: Basically Everyone is Queer [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Rin is a tsundere shark.<br/>Pure fluff featuring everyone's favorite brotp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preemptive Problem Solving

**Author's Note:**

> I need to give a big thank you, **thank you** , _thank you_ to [Karlina](http://thedolphinandhisorca.tumblr.com/) for reading this over and giving great feedback.

Rin shoved a nondescript gift bag into Nagisa’s hands. “Here.”

“Rin what is this?” Nagisa asked, delicately taking the bag from him. “My birthday’s not until August 1st.”

“I know that.” Nagisa quirked an eyebrow. “Okay, I didn’t know the exact date, but Makoto would make sure I didn’t mess that up.” Nagisa chuckled.

“You have a point. Mako-chan is good at keeping you in line and up-to-date.”

“Just open it,” Rin sighed, sounding exasperated.

Nagisa carefully pushed around the white tissue paper to pulled out a pink, sleeveless shirt. Confusion flitted across Nagisa’s face momentarily.

“It’s a rash guard,” Rin explained. “One of those swim shirts surfers sometimes wear, ya know? It shouldn’t mess with your time too much, but I figured you’d really only wear it during practices so that shouldn’t be an issue. I mean, as long as you’re comfortable and all, cuz I know the team would understand, but if the impact on your time bothers you then obviously don’t wear it.”

Nagisa inspected the shirt thoughtfully as Rin paused to collect his thoughts; the shirt felt similar to jammers.

“You haven’t said anything about it,” Rin continued, “but I thought that maybe you might feel uncomfortable wearing jammers some days. I figured you can wear this on those days.”

“Rin-chan…” Nagisa’s eyes shimmered as they welled up with tears.

“It’s not a big deal okay.” Rin rubbed the back of his neck and averted his eyes, a faint blush tinted his cheeks. Nagisa threw arms around Rin and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you Rin-chan,” Nagisa mumbled into Rin’s chest, trying not to cry too much.

“Let me know if it doesn’t fit right or you don’t like the color and we can go get a different one.” Nagisa laughed, pulling back from Rin slightly.

“Since when don’t I like the color pink?”

“I dunno.” Rin shrugged, with slight difficulty given the swimmer attached to him. “Maybe it’s not the right shade or something.”

“I’m sure it will be fine RinRin.”

“If it’s not, let me know, you got it?” Nagisa nodded. “And if you want a kneeskin to wear at competitions or whatever, we can go get you one of those too.”

“Rin!” Nagisa gasped. “Those are expensive.”

Rin placed a hand on Nagisa’s head affectionately. “Yeah, well you’re the one who thinks I’m a good older brother. Figured I’d keep up the illusion.”

“Rin, as amazingly sweet that is of you, there’s no way I could ever let you buy kneeskins for me.”

Rin shrugged and tried to look nonchalant, but Nagisa could see the soft smile forming. “Yeah, well, the team may have already said they’d all contribute to the cause.”

Nagisa laughed brightly, untangling from Rin’s arms.

“That’s sweet of all of you, really. But I don’t need kneeskins. At least, not right now. There have been times I felt a little weird at first, but then I’d, like, go into tournament mode or something, and it’s not an issue.” Nagisa held the rashguard up, looking it over. “This should work just fine Rin-chan. Thank you.”

“If you end up liking the rashguard, they come as crop tops too.” Nagisa’s face lit up.

“ _Really?_ ” 

“Really." Rin rolled his eyes. "I do not get your fascination with crop tops.”

“They highlight my fantastic stomach!” Nagisa exclaimed, lifting their shirt and taking the opportunity to show off said stomach.

“I don’t know about _fantastic_ ,” Rin mused, poking just above the bellybutton and causing Nagisa to break into giggles. Rin smirked deviously before tickling Nagisa relentlessly.

“Hey~!” Nagisa squealed, flailing and trying to break free from Rin’s grasp. “You’re a bastard, you know that?”

“Nah,” Rin replied with genuine smile, “Just a good brother.”

He didn’t ease up on the tickling though.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Rash guards** are more or less synonymous swim shirts. They are worn most often by surfers, but are used for many different water sports.  
>  **Kneeskins** are a type of competitive swimsuit that are the length of jammers but cover the chest as well-- think a woman's competitive swimsuit with built in jammers. They are worn by both men and women.
> 
> I think Nagisa would look great in a rash guard and a bikini bottom, or in a rash guard and a speedo.  
> I think rash guards look great in general. ~~This fic totally came to me while I was shopping for a rash guard for myself.~~


End file.
